


Walk hand in hand

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happily Ever After, Happy Sussex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walk hand in hand with me through all eternity<br/>Have faith, believe in me, give me your hand<br/>Andy Williams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с Алэй Лан, да пребудет с ней сила кавая

Расхожее утверждение, что жизнь в сорок только начинается, в отношении Лестрейда сработало просто с убийственной точностью. В сорок лет (на самом деле в тридцать девять, но до Дня рождения тогда оставалась пара месяцев) он встретил Шерлока, и началось... К тому времени, как ему исполнился сорок один год, он уже успел смириться с тем, что влюблен. В сорок два (действительно в сорок два, день в день) Шерлок явился к нему в спальню и, не зная того (потому что действовал, исходя исключительно из собственного повернутого на всю голову графика) сделал Лестрейду неожиданный и прекрасный подарок в виде жаркого (хотя и несколько неловкого) секса. Когда Лестрейду исполнилось сорок восемь, они зарегистрировали отношения (что тоже было инициативой Шерлока).  
Лестрейд сам или не решился бы сделать предложение вовсе, или решился бы нескоро - с Шерлоком никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, насколько ему безразличны социальные условности. Лестрейд был уверен, что заключение брака тот считал бесмысленной, устаревшей и невероятно скучной процедурой.  
Как оказалось - не считал. Он не говорил ничего прямо, но Лестрейд замечал, что обручальное кольцо Шерлок носил, не снимая и выглядело оно всегда чистым и новеньким, словно только что от ювелира.  
Их совместная жизнь в самом начале не была усыпана розами - они отвыкли друг от друга за время отсутствия Шерлока, и пришлось заново учиться считывать изменившиеся сигналы, оценивать поведение, вспоминать привычки. Шерлок не сразу переехал с Бейкер-стрит, и Лестрейд не настаивал - он понимал, что тому хочется вернуть все, как было до Мориарти. Было много чего: ссоры с детьми Лестрейда, скандал с бывшем тестем Лестрейда, решившим, что Шерлок непременно испортит его внуков, была мамуля Холмс, способностью источать вежливый яд превосходившая даже Майкрофта. С кем-нибудь другим Лестрейд мог бы сдаться и решить, что игра не стоит свеч, но Шерлок...  
Шерлок стоил любых испытаний.  
В конце концов все успокоились. Свой пятидесятилетний юбилей Лестрейд встречал в кругу семьи, и круг этот, естественно, включал в себя Шерлока. В пятьдесят, любуясь выглядящим слишком молодо для своих лет супругом, Лестрейд впервые задумался о том, сколько еще им отпущено пробыть вместе и сколько они еще смогут быть не просто партнерами, но любовниками друг для друга. Пока у него не было особых проблем в постели, но, стоило признать, аппетит, а главное, возможности, были уже не те, что раньше. А Шерлок был Шерлоком. И было глупо предполагать, что он не заметит переживаний Лестрейда и не докопается до причин. Еще глупее было надеяться, что он об этом вежливо промолчит.  
К счастью, на юбилее присутствовал и Джон Ватсон, который, так же хорошо зная Шерлока, сумел бысто и четко его заткнуть, стоило тому начать разговор на неловкую тему. Лестрейд потом выставил ему выпивку во время их посиделок в пабе. Но мысли никуда не делись и желание Шерлока поговорить тоже.  
Лестрейд, после очередной проведенной вместе ночи (черт побери, где остался их быстрый секс? Вчера они потратили вдвое больше времени на прелюдию, чем раньше!), молча пил кофе перед выходом на работу. Для его молчания не было никаких особых причин - просто не хотелось говорить. Зато Шерлок молчать не собирался.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - заявил он.  
Лестрейд кивнул. Он знал, что Шерлок знал.  
\- То, что твое либидо в возрастом снижается, совершенно естественно. Ты не настолько идиот, чтобы думать, что я брошу тебя из-за отсутствия или недостаточного количества секса, - Шерлок вздернул подбородок. - Значит, ты думаешь, что для меня наш брак будет неполноценным. Зря. Ты знаешь, я... - он замялся, растеряв весь свой первоначальный пыл, - секс для меня не так важен, как близость. А ее ты мне даешь с лихвой. И... - тут он спрятался за кружкой, - мне важно просто быть с тобой.  
Лестрейд снова промолчал, просто не зная, что на это ответить.  
\- Кроме того, есть способы улучшить твою половую функцию, - Шерлок приободрился, понимая, что "разговор о чувствах" закончен.  
Трусливому бегству Лестрейда Шерлок, к счастью, не стал препятствовать.  
После пятидесяти было как-то глупо становиться ярым адептом здорового образа жизни, отказывая себе в привычных, хоть и разрушительных удовольствиях. Лестрейд почти не пил, не так часто курил, действительно не был фанатом фаст-фуда и не отказывался от пробежек. Превращать остаток жизни в погоню за ускользающей эрекцией (и гарантированно проиграть) не хотелось. К тому же пока с ним действительно не случилось ни одного фиаско, и не стоило позволять своим переживаниям это испортить. Он все еще мог заставить Шерлока кричать под ним. И собирался делать это и впредь - все равно с помощью члена или только рук и языка.  
Когда пятьдесят исполнилось Шерлоку, они переехали в Сассекс.  
Шерлок не бросил свои расследования - Боже упаси!, просто он... успокоился. Нет, в самом деле, он стал гораздо спокойнее, гораздо мудрее. Четверть века прошла с того момента, как Лестрейд встретил взъерошенного парня с горящими глазами и резким голосом. От того парня не осталось почти ничего - и как же Лестрейд любил мужчину, в которого тот превратился.  
Репутация Шерлока способствовала тому, чтобы дела, с которыми к нему обращались, были необычными и сложными. Но теперь он мог взяться и за не слишком увлекательное расследование, если его трогала история клиента. И иногда не брал за работу ни цента. А в промежутках между делами разводил пчел. И всегда имел особенно довольный вид, когда видел, что Лестрейд ест мед с его пасеки.  
В семьдесят лет Лестрейд все еще мог похвастать, что имеет регулярный секс (нечастый, не стоит приукрашивать,но все же регулярный). Расскажи ему кто об этом в его сорок, Лестрейд рассмеялся бы ему в лицо и похвалил за оптимизм. Он вообще не верил, что доживет до семидесяти. И это "доживет" в любом случае не включало в себя эксперименты в постели. Не включало в себя Шерлока. Здоровье подводило, но Лестрейд все еще чувствовал и выглядел лучше многих своих ровесников, а Шерлок так и вовсе выглядел так, будто изобрел эликсир молодости и пил его втихомолку, чему Грег, в принципе не удивился бы. Другое дело, что едва ли Шерлок смог бы промолчать о своем достижении.  
Кто еще мог сказать, что в семьдесят просыпается чуть раньше, чтобы любоваться своим любовником и запускать руки под простыню, едва это становилось актуальным. Лестрейд открыл для себя новое удовольствие. Неважно, вставало ли у него самого, но Шерлок, возбужденный и иногда даже смущенный собственной жадностью, Шерлок, двигающийся у него между бедер, выгибающийся под руками, стонущий под губами, Шерлок, кончающий, - этого для Лестрейда было достаточно.  
А еще был Шерлок, покачивающий на руках внучку Лестрейда (хотя она и Шерлока называла "дедушкой", чем вызывала у него крайне сложные чувства), Шерлок, проводящий с Грегом-младшим какие-то тайные совместные эксперименты, Шерлок, сидящий в кресле и читающий книгу, улыбаясь своим мыслям и иногда поглядывая на Лестрейда.  
Лестрейд не стал бы говорить, что абсолютно счастлив, он не был уверен, что такое вообще возможно. Но он был очень доволен жизнью.  
У них были плохие дни, например, когда мамуля Холмс не проснулась однажды утром и пугающе-спокойный Майкрофт приехал за Шерлоком. Когда миссис Хадсон попала в больницу с инфарктом и не вышла из нее. Вся история с женой Джона (такая милая девушка) тоже не оставила Шерлока равнодушным.  
Они не говорили о том, что Лестрейд на пятнадцать лет старше - оба были, соответственно возрасту, здоровы, а все остальное зависело не от них. Но Лестрейд видел, какие взгляды кидает на него Шерлок, стоило ему узнать, что кто-то из их знакомых заболел или умер. А таких знакомых становилось все больше.  
Сам Шерлок тоже старел. Седина в шевелюре была только началом; он сам заметил и сказал Лестрейду, что стал медленнее, не разумом - физически. У него появлялись все положенные возрастные болезни (и парочка неположенных в награду за буйную юность), что Шерлок воспринял как личное оскорбление.  
Необходимость разговора горчила на языке, как противное лекарство.  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - сказал Шерлок, едва Лестрейд успел открыть рот.  
\- Мне через год будет восемьдесят, - Лестрейд не стал говорить "если повезет", но это, судя по реакции Шерлока (нахмуренные брови и крайне недовольный вид) во фразе все же прозвучало.  
\- Нет никакой гарантии, что ты умрешь раньше меня, - Шерлок, как всегда, был сама деликатность, - любой человек может умереть в любой момент, к восьмидесяти пора бы это усвоить.  
Лестрейд вздохнул, но не сдался.  
\- Гарантий нет, но я... знаешь, говорят люди чувствуют, когда приходит их время.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь ничего подобного.  
\- Нет, но, возможно, почувствую скоро. Если у меня на это будет время. Это важный разговор, Шерлок.  
Шерлок молчал, Лестрейда это устраивало.  
\- Что бы ни случилось, тебе шестьдесят пять, и я хочу, чтобы тебе, в свой черед, тоже исполнилось восемьдесят, пусть я этого и не увижу. Я хочу знать, что ты...приложишь усилия.  
\- Если ты намекаешь, что я не должен совершать самоубийства, не волнуйся, я не собираюсь делать подобных глупостей.  
\- Нет, Шерлок, я намекаю, что ты должен жить, если я уйду. Продолжать расследовать интересные дела, заниматься пчелами, встречаться с моими внуками - они любят тебя, Шерлок, и ты их тоже любишь. И ты не должен быть один. Тебе нравится, когда рядом кто-то, кто любит тебя. Если со мной что-нибудь случится - обещай, что не будешь один.  
\- Предлагаешь мне снова жениться?  
Лестрейд фыркнул.  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы выдержишь положенный срок траура в таком случае. Нет, я предлагаю, чтобы ты, например, пригласил Джона пожить тут. Чтобы к тебе приезжали люди.  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Шерлок. - Мы закончили? Мне неприятен этот разговор.  
\- Мне тоже, - вздохнул Лестрейд. - Я не слишком рад, что мне не тридцать лет. Хотя когда мне было тридцать, тебе было пятнадцать, так что, лучше бы мне было сорок, а тебе двадцать пять.  
\- Я только надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься своими же рекомендациями, если раньше умру я, - сказал Шерлок (конечно, как он мог позволить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним) и ушел к своим ульям, но ночью они снова заснули, обнявшись.  
Лестрейд думал, вслушиваясь, в сонное дыхание, что он при любом раскладе окажется в выигрыше, как бы нелепо это ни звучало по отношению к смерти. Умереть в восемьдесят - исход достойный зависти. Остаться одному в восемьдесят - что ж, он будет уверен, что ждать осталось недолго.  
\- Ты слишком громко думаешь, - проворчал Шерлок.  
\- Скоро замолчу, - ответил Лестрейд, едва не прикусив язык.  
Прозвучало как-то нехорошо, да и Шерлок в его руках сразу напрягся.  
\- Слышишь, - сказал он, целуя его в затылок, - уже тишина.  
\- Я слышу, - ответил Шерлок.


End file.
